


BJ meets Hawkeye

by HiDiNgFrOmYoU



Series: MASH omegaverse [2]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha B. J. Hunnicut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF hawkeye, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Morality, Emotional Infidelity, Infidelity, Multi, Omega Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, Omega Verse, One-Sided Attraction, Semi graphic depictions of war wounds, beta Radar O'reilly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiDiNgFrOmYoU/pseuds/HiDiNgFrOmYoU
Summary: When BJ meets Hawkeye, but with the omegaverse twist. How different will their relationship become in this version of events?(Disclaimer to canon elements and characters)





	BJ meets Hawkeye

B J Hunnicutt liked to think of himself as progressive, attentive, faithful, and calm alpha.

For the most part he was.

Being conscripted to come to Korea to patch children back together in the midst of chaos would shake most alphas, most men, most human beings.

What really shook BJ was the avenging angel of an Omega who showed up at the airport, not for him, but to try to say goodbye to another. Who BJ wasn’t really sure of. He learned later that this Trapper had been important to the omega. But, he could smell the bitter undercurrent of distress that surrounded Benjamin Franklin “Hawkeye” Pierce like a heavy cloak. He wanted to erase it. He wanted to obliterate it and keep this omega safe and happy forever.

He was  _fucked_ .

He’d waved goodbye to Peggy not 48 hours ago. Kissed her on the cheek and his sweet pup on the head and been forced to walk away from them. Walk away from his sweet omega wife,  with her wearing the scent of despair, and come to Korea via Hawaii and Guam and  Japan and  then...to smell it on another, breath-takingly beautiful and strong omega so soon.

Yeah BJ was fucked.

He tried to play it off. He tried to just follow along. His alpha instincts balked a bit at taking so much direction from an Omega but his greater sense ruled that this omega knew what he was talking about. His face and mannerisms haunted by his experience here. He moved through this intimidating insanity with practiced ease, the little beta trooping along beside him.

In the officer’s bar they turned a few heads, especially with the little beta impersonating an officer. But BJ thought that Hawkeye’s mere presence distracted the largely alpha filled room to keep them from getting in trouble.

A gorgeous omega male, in moderate distress, pouting at the missed opportunity, unmated, smelling so beautiful despite the bitter tang surrounding him, was so so distracting.

Hawkeye got them out of trouble for Radar by spinning a ridiculous tale, but whilst doing so, BJ noticed he let out calming pheromones,  distracting the higher ranking officer and throwing them off the scent so to speak.

Needless to say they left promptly...and then stole a general’s jeep.

BJ had never been in on so many shenanigans all at once. But he loved the thrill of it. It started to help change the feelings of utter dread he had had coming over here.

Then the minefield happened.

That poor girl couldn’t have been older than 14. Her body shook in his arms. The undercurrent of the panic and rage they’d all felt filled the jeep along with the scents of fear and misery flowing from the Korean family. Hawkeye was shaking with what BJ could only guess was utter contempt filled anger. He’d shouted his face off no more than five minutes ago at the elderly alpha father. All of the children around them betas or not yet presented. Except for the young girl in his arms, she was omega. The mother was an omega, crying silently. BJ didn’t know much about Korean family dynamics but he certainly didn’t want to know about this family’s in particular.

Not 45 minutes down the road from the nasty Korean hospital BJ wouldn’t have taken a cat to back in California, they ran into an infantry unit, and drove alongside them.

T he following chaos really shook BJ to his core, and further established the avenging angel image of Hawkeye in his mind. The omega ran around the casualties with needed efficiency and just enough casual bedside manner to keep the men from panicking but enough detachment to protect himself.  His pheromones made it easy for the men to trust him. There was a very good reason omegas were seen as the caregivers, their entire energy radiated care and understanding and calm as long as they directed it that way. Hawkeye looked a 20 year old kid straight in the face and calmed him from the verge of a panic attack with just a few well placed words and a hand on his shoulder while BJ bound up his leg.

It took a lot out of BJ to see the destroyed chest of a kid who couldn’t be older than 19.

He didn’t expect to have to puke his guts out at the sheer overwhelming trauma he witnessed there, that very first day, whilst watching Hawkeye stand so strong and resilient to the death and destruction.

BJ never came to Korea expecting to fall for an omega a second time in his life.

He had NO idea what to do about it either,  and as they got wasted together on bootleg gin from a jerryrigged still, he felt even more nauseous than he had on that roadside.


End file.
